TLK
by Rohata
Summary: Everyone needs a little TLC but sometimes that isn't enough.


T.L.K.

**Synopsis**: Everyone needs some T.L.C. especially Harry Potter, but sometimes even that isn't enough. Set during summer before sixth year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had been at the Burrow for two weeks and he was feeling crowded. Everywhere he went people were bothering him with questions and other unrelated nonsense. He couldn't take anymore so he took his invisibility cloak and snuck out of the house and headed for the small pond on the Weasley's property. He found a nice shady spot that was out of sight and he sat in comfortable silence for the first time since his arrival.

He sat pondering his apparent destiny when a voice said.

"Hello Harry. Are you hiding from the dinklefigs?"

"Hi Luna. I'm hiding from something far worse-Weasleys." He said grinning.

He looked at Luna; she was wearing khaki shorts with matching cargo vest, white t-shirt and hiking boots. Her trademark butterbeer cap necklace, radish earrings and wand behind her ear made Harry smile. He said.

"You look like you've just returned from safari or something."

"Daddy and I have just returned from Sweden. Why are you here alone?" She asked in a dreamy tone.

Harry offered his hand to Luna, who took it graciously, and helped her to sit down for a chat. When she became comfortable, she didn't release his hand and he wasn't bothered one bit. He spoke.

"I came here to think. There were too many people in the house and I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know what you mean. The Weasleys are nice but they are numerous and can be quite loud. Are you thinking about your godfather?" Luna asked squeezing his hand gently in comfort.

"Yes and other things. I can't believe I fell for that trap. I could have gotten you all killed. I'm so sorry." Harry said somberly.

"There is nothing to forgive. Mr. Riddle had beguiled more powerful and experienced people than you. You went to protect your godfather. We made the choice to follow even though you told us not to. It wasn't your fault. The headmaster told you about the prophecy, didn't he?" Luna asked in her dreamy tone.

"How did you know?" Harry asked shocked.

"It wasn't difficult to figure out really. I saw what was written on the prophecy. The only person I know of with that many initials is the Headmaster. You were the only one of us there that wasn't in the hospital wing afterwards. The death eaters wanted it for their master so it must have to do with you and HIM." Luna said in an uncharacteristically lucid tone.

"I don't know what to say. Hermione hadn't even figured that out." Harry looked at Luna with new found respect. He continued. "I'm the only one that can stop him. It's me or HIM. I don't know if I can do it."

Luna looked at Harry and felt honored that he trusted her with the truth. She squeezed his hand again and he returned the gesture smiling weakly. She said.

"I know you can beat him but you don't have to do it alone. Many people will help you; I'll help you." She said smiling a true smile.

"Thank you, but in the end it will just be the two of us. I'm not ready for this. I'm too young for this crap. I should be worried about normal stuff. Like Sirius once told me; I should be worried about girls, school, girls, quidditch, and girls. I'm good at quidditch but I'm horrid at everything else. I couldn't even have a good first kiss. I feel cheated because of that damn prophecy. I'm sorry I'm ranting." Harry said embarrassed by his actions.

"Don't apologize, there's no need. You have a right to feel that way. My first kiss was quite unpleasant as well." Luna said.

"What happened? That's too personal I'm sorry."

"Friends share with each other; the good and the bad. My first kiss was from a boy I really liked, just before the Yule Ball. I found out later that he only did it to win a five Galleon bet. I heard him and his friends laughing about it afterwards." Luna said sadly.

"That's horrible. I can't believe someone would do that to you. You're a wonderful person. You're smart, funny, wicked in a fight, pretty and worth a hell of a lot more than five Galleons. That didn't come out right, I mean . . ."

Luna smiled at Harry's confusion. She put her finger on his lips softly and said.

"I understand what you meant. Thank you for the complements."

"I meant what I said."

"I know." Luna said.

"I want to apologize to you." Harry said.

"For what?" Luna asked confused.

"For pulling away from you when we were under the mistletoe. I shouldn't have done that."

"That's alright. You were with Cho and it was infested with Nargles." Luna said sweetly.

"That's no excuse. If I can face Voldemort and his minions, I should have been able to face down a few Nargles." Harry said smiling.

"Nargles can be quite vicious when they want to be." Luna said with a slight blush.

The two teens sat in comfortable silence holding hands in comfort. Harry looked into Luna's eyes and felt more at ease than he ever had. Holding her hand felt like the most natural thing in the world. He slowly leaned forward, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. Luna gave a slight nod giving him the sign he needed. Their lips met softly in a very warm, chaste kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds when Luna took the initiative and nibbled gently on his bottom lip causing him to gasp softly. She slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth and he met her half way. The enjoyed the pleasant sensations the deepened kiss offered. There was no battle for dominance; it was soft, gentle, warm and filled with mutual affection; in a word Perfect.

They enjoyed the feelings each other was producing until the need for air became apparent. They reluctantly separated and stared into each other's eyes blushing and smiling. Harry managed to say softly.

"That was . . . Um . . . WOW."

"Yes, it . . . Yes." Luna said just as happy and confused.

They took a few moments to compose themselves, not wanting to lose this closeness, then Harry said in a frightened, confused tone.

"Luna I don't know what to do. What are we?"

"We are what we are. I don't know what to do either but we can figure it out as we go."

"You're special. I'm not sure what . . ."

"I think you're special too. I'm not certain what I'm feeling either but I'd like to find out. We are friends." Luna cut him off feeling just as puzzled.

"We're better than friends."

"That sounds nice. I have to go; I need to talk to Ginny about some homework but I'll come back this way." Luna said softly.

"I'll be here." Harry said.

Luna smiled as did Harry. Harry helped Luna to her feet then the two better than friends shared a warm hug. Luna continued her journey towards the Burrow as Harry watched her leave knowing she'll return but enjoyed the view. Luna turned her head towards Harry and smiled knowing she caught him looking.

Luna returned a while later and the two teens spent the afternoon talking, laughing, kissing and just being normal teens. When she had to return home, Harry escorted Luna as far as he could go and the two parted with a warm hug. Neither knew what would become of this but that didn't matter; for now they were what they were and that was enough. Harry slept soundly that night, for the first time since the Ministry. He dreamt of playing quidditch, Nargles but most of all; he dreamt of Tender Luna Kisses.

The end?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I was just messing around and came up with this. If someone wants to build on this feel free but let me know first. **


End file.
